


Hydrophilic

by 8Clarify8



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Merbee, charbee, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Charlie has been hired on as an assistant for Dr. Powell at the local Marine Research Center, which also happens to be the Monterey Bay Aquarium; she’s just the runner of information—nothing too glamorous but it was interesting work; she would often accompany him on his field research in the Pacific Ocean for days to weeks at a time. One time though they went further south during the Orca migration than they had before, and… she found something.





	1. Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Merbee Au by Yoakiyume from tumblr (https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/185566659718/lol-guess-whos-super-late-to-mermay)
> 
> Also; this is a pet project I'm working on in my free time while I have time; I've got a few chapters planned out but otherwise I don't have a set schedule for when this will be updating unfortunately. Good news is though that I'm planning around 10 or so chapters!

** _Hydrophilic _ **

** **

** _Charlie/Bumblebee (Merbee)_ **

** **

** _Merbee Au by Yoakiyume from tumblr (_ [ _https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/185566659718/lol-guess-whos-super-late-to-mermay_ ](https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/185566659718/lol-guess-whos-super-late-to-mermay) _)_ **

**_Language:_** English

**_Rating:_** T/M

**_Summary:_** Charlie has been hired on as an assistant for Dr. Powell at the local Marine Research Center, which also happens to be the Monterey Bay Aquarium; she’s just the runner of information—nothing too glamorous but it was interesting work; she would often accompany him on his field research in the Pacific Ocean for days to weeks at a time. One time though they went further south during the Orca migration than they had before, and… she found _something._

** _Hydrophilic_ **

** **

# Chapter 1: Charlie

March 27th, 1994. 9:07 a.m.

“Charlene-“

“It’s _Charlie_.” She called back behind her as she pushed her hair over her shoulder where it was supposed to be, placing a crate down on the dock.

“_Charlie_,” the middle-aged man said, coming towards her from the ramp that lead towards the main research building. “We are almost ready to go; do you have everything?” Dr. Powell stood in front of her, instead of his pristine white lab coat she always saw him in he was wearing cargo shorts and a Monterey Bay Aquarium polo shirt.

“Yes, Dr. Powell.” She stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow and squinting at him in the bright sun. “I’m all packed.”

“Great! This will be a very valuable teaching lesson,” his eyes flashed behind his glasses, but Charlie reasoned it was just the sun glinting off his lenses. “No need to continue to do this heavy lifting, the institution has hired a crew to do that for us; I’ve also personally picked a few to join us and help the sailing crew. Please go check up on the other supplies and make sure everything is packed, ready and organized-“

Dr. Powell kept prattling on about his list of supplies and Charlie’s mind caught on to a seagull that cried in the morning sky.

“Ok,” Charlie cut him off but didn’t mean too; he seemed flabbergasted, but she just smiled tightly at her apparent rudeness. “Yes, I’ll go check up on the supplies and make sure everything is packed and ready for departure.” She looked down at his hands that held a clipboard. “Do you have a list?”

She raised her eyebrows and he seemed a bit cautious about handing it over but did so anyways. “Right, well—I’ll see you at noon sharp.” He had told her and cautiously watched as she took it and strolled past him towards the ramp and stairs of the docks.

“Noon sharp,” Charlie repeated, spinning on her heel to give him a small salute and lopsided smile, spinning around fully and whipping her hair back behind her. Dr. Powell watched her walk away with a slight frown, then looking back down at all the supplies she had brought down by herself.

Charlie found herself entering the main building of the Monterey Bay Aquarium Research Institute (MBARI), checking in with the front desk and flashing her badge before she moved down the hallways and went to find Uncle Hank’s office; Uncle Hank wasn’t her _actual_ uncle, but he had been a large part of her childhood and with her family since her father had started here over 20 years ago—and he died suddenly 12 years ago…

“Uncle Hank?” Charlie called out as she entered the workshop space, small boats and golf carts were spread thin along the workshop, and Charlie often helped Hank out here repairing the vehicles when Dr. Powell had only menial desk job tasks for her just to keep her busy. 

“Charles is that you?” an old man’s voice called out from inside one of the patrol boats that usually cruised the harbor, its engine was smoking last week, and Hank still hadn’t figured out what caused it yet.

“Yeah it’s me,” she called out, standing on the outside of the boat as it sat secured in its holdings as Hank climbed around on it.

“Whatcha doin down there and not up ‘ere?” He said, banging inside the motor compartment. Charlie grinned and climbed up the siding and found her way next to him and seeing what he was working on.

“Oh, Hank.” Charlie cooed, grabbing his arm and pausing him. “Have you tried…” she trailed off in her musings, and Hank just stepped aside and let her work. He picked up her clipboard of tasks to complete and climbed down from the boat.

11:33 a.m.

Hank came back a couple hours later, the checklist marked off with some notes and he noticed that Charlie was covered in grease and knees deep into the engine. “Charlie.” Hank called out but she was muttering to herself. Hank frowned, making the lines on his face more pronounced.

“Charlie!” Hank called again, climbing up the side of the boat. Suddenly Charlie hopped out of the engine compartment, turned the key in the ignition and the boat roared to life once again—but this time there was no more smoke.

Charlie grinned largely back towards Hank, her honey colored eyes gleaming in the light. Hank nodded appreciatively, before thrusting the clipboard forward. Charlie’s eyes widened as she turned off the boat and stumbled towards Hank.

She gripped the clipboard tightly and checked the list, and her eyes shined as she looked back up to Hank once again.

“Uncle Hank, you didn’t-“ She started but he just shrugged nonchalantly.

“But I did.” He gave her a secret smile, rubbing his hand on her head and messing up her hair even more. “Besides, I needed you to get more practice in on how to fix different machines since I’m not going with you on your expedition this time.”

Charlie frowned at that, looking down at the clipboard instead. “We knew it wouldn’t be forever, plus this one is too long. I’m needed here with my team to make sure all the equipment is being run smoothly.”

Charlie sighed as she nodded, hugging Hank tightly. He smiled fondly at her and hugged her back.

“You’ll do great, Charles.”

11:55 a.m.

Charlie thundered down the ramp and towards the docks where Dr. Powell was, and was thoroughly surprised to see how large the ship was that they were taking out- it was a deep-sea tuna fishing boat, a Seine boat. It was large with huge nets and poles that towered above them—there was a lot of rigging and a lot of moving parts on that boat, and she was expected to fix them all with her small team of one (1) other person, an untrained guy that went by the name of Memo.

“Charlene-“ Dr. Powell started as Charlie walked up to him still in awe about the boat, she shoved the clip board in his chest.

“Charlie,” she corrected again, Dr. Powell’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he flipped through the clipboard. “Everything in order?”

“Yes,” she was still in awe.

“Great, climb aboard.”

2:02 p.m.

They finally left the harbor and were on their way to southern waters to study the Orca’s as they moved past the southern American coast; Orca’s didn’t have an exact set migration timeframe, it was a **general** part of the year, and it was a coin toss whether or not they would be able to catch them when they went out, but they were still curious creatures.

And personally, Charlie adored them. They were fascinating creatures, not actually whales but categorized alongside dolphins, just a much larger version. Unlike dolphins as well, Orca’s preferred colder waters.

Charlie climbed up the rigging a little ways, looking back towards the city as they pulled farther and farther away from land; the aquarium sat in the bay, its flags flying high on the flag pole above the building—but they were too far away to properly see them.

Charlie grinned excitedly; she had never been on a multi-week expedition before!

April 2nd, 5:03 p.m.

Charlie took it back. This was _boring_. The rigging was operating fine, they didn’t need a ship this large for a team as small as they were, and she and Memo were keeping up on checking on all the engines, pressure gauges and valves and keeping the big girl running. Memo wasn’t actually a mechanic like she was, he was the medic who just picked a couple things up from her and Hank; it was nice to have some help from the crew, but this one guy… Burns is what he went by, he kept giving her dirty looks as she worked her way through the underbelly of the boat, like she didn’t belong.

But she didn’t see him fixing anything, so she didn’t think he had much to complain about.

They had only been out on the open water for a few days now and were well into the waters of Mexico, and they needed to stop for supplies because the boat was using more fuel than they allotted for.

The fishing vessel was brought safely into Port Morro Redondo, and Dr. Powell said something about staying for the rest of the day and that they would leave tomorrow late morning.

Honestly, Charlie couldn’t be happier. Four days on that boat and she was already going crazy because Dr. Powell didn’t need her for anything, so she was left to her own devices constantly.

This gave her a chance to find something to do, maybe she’ll pick up crossword puzzles or something.

But then there was a surfboard rental on the beach and cheap swimsuits, and she was gone to the ocean that she was just bored of- but she was bored on top of it, not _in_ it.

Some other members of the expedition had found themselves in the water as well, others found port food, or port… entertainment. But out here, Charlie was alone. Free to feel the warm waters against her smooth skin, free to lay on her back on her board in the calm water and stare up into the sky, listening to the seagulls cry out as they chased each other around the sun. It was easy for Charlie to lay back and enjoy the rocking motions, it was easy for her eyes to slide close, and it was easy for her to fall asleep.


	2. Encounter

Unknown

Charlie sat up with a gasp, washed ashore on a private beach between large cliffs, her surfboard washed up next to her. She didn’t hear anything in the distance except for the lapping waves. Her head was pounding, and her skin tingled with burns, the sky was a mixture of pink and orange; and she was alone at sunset in a beach in Mexico and she didn’t know how far she drifted and where she was.

Charlie put her face in her hands, skin stinging when she did so. Her throat was burning from dehydration, and she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. What was she to do? It was too dangerous to try to go out so late into the evening, but what was around for her to make shelter?

Charlie finally sat up and stretched, standing as she looked around her surroundings properly; Cliff, cliff, cliff, large rocks, and a small cave that some of the water ran into.

She stared at one of the faces of the cliffs and noticed a trail that led up, but it was overgrown and getting too dark for her to climb that.

Instead, she had found some terribly dry driftwood, put it on her surfboard, and found some washed up seaweed to tie around the board and pulled it towards the cave.

There was a flat surface with rounded over rocks that went deep inside and judging from the looks of it and the rocks surrounding the mouth of the cave, it no longer flooded with high tide.

Charlie made a small fire on one of the flat platforms near the inky depths of the water and found two rocks she could bash together to (hopefully) make sparks. Eventually, after smashing them together a few times and smashing her thumbs in the process, she got the fire to light.

Charlie sat back against the stone wall relieved, and then glanced around her surroundings.

And that was when she noticed two glowing spheres from the depth of the water. Charlie leaned forward curiously, her hair had dried to tight and frizzy curls, but they fell over her shoulder as she crawled forward and tilted her head curiously to see what those glowing spheres could be and then—they blinked.

They_ blinked. _

_They _were_ **eyes**_.

Charlie gasped and screamed out, it echoed against the caverns and the water. The creature in the depths shivered at the sound and lurched forward, a giant shadow moving up and forward towards her—very fast.

Charlie scooted towards the very back wall and pressed herself up against it as whatever this creature was broke through the surface of the water, water splashing everywhere but _thankfully_ not on Charlie’s fire.

It was _large_, and rather humanoid in form but only that it had a neck and shoulders and pectorals, otherwise it was some kind of… of small whale? It had _arms_ for one, and intelligent (but curious) glowing blue eyes.

Charlie’s heart was thundering in her chest and her breath was coming out ragged. She screamed again. The creature that had its held tilted at her moved its… its ears? Back against its head and sunk lower into the water, so low that its entire upper body and lower jaw were covered once again by the inky water.

Charlie and the creature were curious and scared of each other; she tried to control her breathing, not familiar with… with whatever this was. At all.

It wasn’t working, not really.

It stayed barely peaking out of the water, its face resemblance of a… a seal? It had large eyes and a small snout with… strange markings. Charlie couldn’t make it out from here, she could only see the vague outline of it.

Charlie stayed curled up against the stone wall while the creature stayed lurking barely above water. Slowly, very slowly, she started to relax. The creature stayed partly hidden as well, but when Charlie relaxed fully it finally moved closer to the stone siding.

Charlie tried to contain herself when large... hands? Something with sharp claws grabbed the side of the rocks and pulled itself up higher to inspect her closer. As it leaned over the fire Charlie could finally see it better.

It wasn’t of this planet, and if it _was_ it wasn’t something she had ever seen before. She was right in her observations of it resembling a small whale on the lower half, but the top half was a complete mystery. It was almost like a mermaid.

But that was impossible, those were only legends and tall tales. They didn’t actually _exist_.

Charlie stayed still, looking closer at it—and that was when she noticed it. The netting stuck around its tail and fins. It had gotten its upper half free by ripping through it, but the rest had been caught.

Her eyes flickered back up quickly to its glowing blue ones, she licked her lips and its eyes followed the motion curiously. “Hi, I’m Charlie.” She said quietly, the creature wiggled its snout and sniffed at her; it trilled back in return.

That netting was probably why it couldn’t swim very well, and why it was sticking around this cave. Charlie had heard about something like this happening before, where injured or trapped animals sought out human intervention to help them.

How long had it been here, stuck, hurt and alone?

She moved carefully, quietly as it held itself up along the edge. It watched her curiously as she moved closer to her surfboard and grabbed the seaweed she had used to pull it along with the dried wood.

She didn’t know what this thing ate, it looked like it had teeth, but she wasn’t positive. This was all she had, she hoped it would work.

Charlie held the seaweed out to the… creature. Its intelligent eyes watched her curiously before looking down at the seaweed in her hand, it tilted its head, trilled curiously at her, and its ears (or antenna? _What_ were they?) flickered before it lowered its head to smell the seaweed.

This thing was ginormous, easily triple the size that Charlie was, and it flickered it’s _still _glowing blue eyes up at her. Slowly, it started eating the seaweed from her hands. Charlie slowly put it down on the rocks and moved around the large creature as it was eating.

Quickly, Charlie took a quick look at the netting and fished her small flip knife from the fabric of her bikini top. She leaned over the edge to grab the top that was folded over and twisted, and very carefully supported the knife and ripped upwards, successfully cutting a few strands of the netting and successfully loosening a part of it.

She paused for a moment and watched as it continued eating the seaweed she had put down; it seemed hungry.

Charlie pushed that thought aside quickly, laying down on her stomach and reaching into the water to grab more of the netting. She successfully freed another chunk that seemed tight, it was around one of his pectoral fins, Charlie was concentrating on grabbing another chunk of it when the creature stilled, but she hadn’t noticed that.

As Charlie was getting ready to position the knife to cut more of the netting the large creature turned on her quickly, letting out a loud hissing sound as it bared its teeth. Its ears pinned against its head as its mouth was large and had rows of teeth, varying between sharp and dulled.

Many things happened in that moment.

Charlie stilled in her movements but wasn’t paying attention as she slid upwards, cutting her own thumb in the process.

Also, in her fear, Charlie rolled towards the water.

Now, blood was in the water and so was Charlie, and apparently this thing ate meat.

Charlie thrashed under the sudden bitter cold of the trapped ocean water, and she noticed it was suddenly _very _dark under the waves as the light of her fire grew dim and further away. The dark shape of the creature loomed above her and moved quickly, and Charlie’s heart stopped.

It felt like her lungs were on fire.

Charlie tried kicking herself into motion, but her body wouldn’t work; her body was suddenly grabbed, and she opened her mouth to let out a shriek.

The two of them breached, Charlie held closely in the creatures… arms. She gasped out as they emerged. Charlie stared wide eyed down at the arms wrapped around her, and then up at the large and foreboding creature as it held her.

It blinked curiously down at her and “brred” at her, moving her closer to the edge and setting her up on the ledge.

Charlie coughed out the water in her mouth, continuing to gasp for air as she held her small knife tightly in her hands. Slowly, and with shaking fingers, she closed it, tossing it aside towards the wall where she was sitting previously.

Charlie stayed on her hands and knees, panting and staring at the ground.

The creature trilled at her again, and Charlie finally glanced over her shoulder at it.

It had lowered itself again, hiding mostly in the water and partly against the ledge.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, and it titled its head curiously. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

It looked at her, and slowly raised itself again. Charlie sat down properly and moved to the ledge once again, and the creature raised itself out of the water. It looked at how Charlie was sitting curiously before hauling its body up out of the water and seemingly copying her.

Charlie stared in wide eyed amazement as it had done so, and all was silent for a few moments as it looked down at her with raised ears and sparkling eyes that _finally_ stopped glowing.

“That’s impressive,” Charlie said breathlessly, and looked the creature up and down. It had similar markings to an Orca’s, but as she studied what was exposed it wasn’t a whale or a dolphin.

It had very unusual coloration. Its caudal fin and the under markings were black, while the belly was white, but the top part was yellow. It had black markings around its eyes and a grey snout, almost like it was wearing a yellow helmet. In the center of its forehead was a black diamond shape.

Charlie quickly averted her eyes.

So, it was a male as well.

She noticed quickly as she looked for somewhere else to look at that there was a star-like scar on his neck, right across his throat.

She went to touch it, but his ears lowered once again and he snarled his snout, Charlie quickly flattened her hands out.

“I won’t hurt you.”

His ears perked up suddenly as his eyes zeroed in on something on her hand. Charlie was confused for a moment before it brought its head towards her hands. She didn’t move.

He licked her thumb. Charlie shivered, muscles tensing but it continued to lap and clean her wound; Charlie let herself relax as it got more comfortable closer to her. She sighed, bringing her other hand up to carefully caress his head.

He “brred” at her once again and stopped, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes that she suddenly realized looked like sapphires; he nuzzled his head in her hands, and trilled… happily?

This was such a surreal moment.

Charlie glanced once again at the netting around his tail, and then glancing back at her knife. She couldn’t use her knife to cut the netting free, so she would have to wrangle it free.

Slowly, making sure not to break eye contact with him, she moved her hands towards the netting. His ears flattened again but he didn’t snarl at her this time, so that was progress.

Right?

Charlie moved closer to him, wrapping her hands in the netting and looking up at him again. The creature moved its head to the side, ears still flattened on the side of its head but didn’t object or threaten her.

Quickly, Charlie ripped her arms to the side, successfully tearing most of the netting apart down the middle. The creature wiggled excitedly, making it harder for Charlie to finish taking the rest of the netting off, but eventually she succeeded.

He trilled excitedly, happily, and looked at her with bright eyes and ears upright. Very suddenly though, the moment was over when he dove into the water and sped away out of the mouth of the cave, easily vaulting his massive form over the rocks that guarded the mouth of it and into the open ocean.

Once again, Charlie was alone on this little beach in this little cave.


	3. Bumblebee

Early Morning

Charlie woke up on her surfboard, bleary eyed and confused. She sat up slowly and stiffly, her hair a frizzier mess than when she woke up yesterday.

She rubbed her eyes as they burned, and her head was spinning. The cave she woke up in was damp and dark, but it didn’t flood in the night with high tide- which Charlie wasn’t quite positive if that was good or bad yet.

She stretched; arms high above her head as she tried to remember what happened last night. Was it a dream? She saw the discarded netting and decided that it was may have been (at most) partly true. Charlie looked around, finding her little flip knife and putting it back in the folds of her bikini top and then standing to gather the surfboard she rented.

She moved out of the mouth of the cave, squinting against the brightness of the day. She looked along the sandy beach and it hadn’t changed in the night. She was almost hoping that someone would be down there so she could ask for directions, but at another glance at the path on the cliff she conceded that it hadn’t looked used in ages.

Charlie groaned, throwing her surfboard on the beach and moving to wade into the water. It was a bite of chill as it hit her calves, but she laid down in the shallow of it and had her head up on the sand and closed her eyes. The saltwater should help her get rehydrated, at least a little bit.

Her stomach pinched painfully in hunger and growled as it did, but she ignored it and concentrated on the seagulls crying and the ocean water lapping at the beach.

Suddenly though the sun was blocked out. Charlie frowned and slowly opened one of her shut eyes.

Drips of water landed on her face and that caused her to blink both of her eyes open. He was there, the creature she helped last night.

He was leaned over her, eyes wide and ears upright as his head was tilted curiously to the side. Charlie blinked in confusion before she slowly scooted backwards up the beach and sat up. The creature seemingly grinned, its body wiggled in excitement seeing that she was sitting up and moving around.

“Hey, it’s you.” Charlie’s brain was slow to think. “You came back.” She smiled softly and gently held her hand out, the creature bumped its head into her hand, and Charlie carefully rubbed the smooth skin of his head.

“Where did you run off to?” Charlie asked him quietly, feeling a bit out of place talking to a creature that may or may not understand her, but it was something to do.

At her question his ears perked up and eyes shined, he dove back into the ocean but emerged quickly with another fisher’s net, but this time filled with an assortment of fruits. Charlie stared curiously as he swam towards her and held out the netting filled with the fruit. Charlie had to stand to take it, looking at it curiously.

“Where on earth did you get all of this?” The creature stared at her before blinking and looking off to the side, avoiding her eye contact. His ears lowered against his head, and she could’ve sworn he looked embarrassed.

“Well, thank you. You probably just saved my life.” She smiled down at all the fruit, and the creature leaned closer to her and trilled at her. Ears still pinned back, and Charlie couldn’t help but place her hand on his face.

“What should I call you?” She said curiously, the creature tilted its head but laid down on its stomach on the beach as Charlie sat back down and grabbed a banana from the netting. It sniffed at the fruit Charlie grabbed and then sniffed some more at Charlie. Charlie took a bite of the banana and the creature watched her intently.

“Banana?” The creature tilted his head but then shook it. “Cuz, you’re yellow like a banana?” He still shook his head. Charlie tapped her chin, taking another bite of the banana and then glanced around her surroundings.

“Sun?” The creature shook his head again. Sniffing once more at the fruits in the net. Charlie took a mango from the net and held it out for him to try. He carefully took it from her hands with his mouth and set it on the beach in front of him. His ears were straight up, and the mango sat between its… hands? Paws? There were enough digits to make it a hand and they moved like fingers, but it was shaped differently and had webbing between what would’ve been his thumb and forefinger.

“Mango?” Charlie offered, he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head again. He then bent down and started eating the mango. Charlie tilted her head as well watching what he ate.

So, he had the teeth of an omnivore but so far, she’s seen him eat seaweed and now fruit.

Flies and bees started flying around the fruit and Charlie started knocking them away. “Oh—shoo! Shoo flies, I’ll feed the bumblebees but not you.”

The creature lifted its head then, juice of the mango sliding from the corner of his mouth. Charlie stalled then and the two looked at each other, sapphire blue shining eyes clashed with honey brown and it slowly clicked.

“Wait—Bumblebee?” Charlie asked. His ears perked up even more and his eyes got wide, his body wiggled. Charlie couldn’t help but smile and hide it behind the hand that wasn’t holding the banana.

“You’re cute,” Charlie finally conceded, laughing at his reaction. “Ok, Bumblebee it is then.”

Charlie held out her hand, not really expecting him to take it like a handshake but he did put his head in her hand once again.

“Hi Bumblebee, I’m Charlie.”

He trilled at her again, eyes glowing softly as he stared at her. He relaxed fully, but his head was way too heavy for Charlie to hold reasonably with one hand, so she and Bumblebee fell onto the beach.

Charlie’s hand was stuck underneath Bumblebee’s head, he looked up at her with very soft eyes and nuzzled against her hand in the sand. Charlie sighed in exasperation but very carefully brought her other hand up and started stroking his head. Banana forgotten and ruined by the sand; Charlie didn’t seem to mind all that much actually.

Charlie stilled when Bumblebee moved and brought one of his other arms up and started rubbing her head too, Charlie couldn’t help but smile and giggle at his antics; she started laughing.

Bumblebee stared at her, his eyes glowing brighter now.

Charlie calmed down enough, slowly pulling her hand out from underneath his giant head. “You’re heavy here on land Bee, you know that?”

He shook his head slowly and she smiled softly, “well, you’re heavy here on land.”

She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, setting her head on them as she stared out at the ocean.

“I wonder where you came from?” Bumblebee rolled onto his side and gestured vaguely into the ocean, Charlie gave him a deadpanned look and he did a semblance of what she believed was a shrug. The legends of mer-people had been around since the new world was found, before then even. When voyage across large bodies of water became a reality instead of a pipe dream.

Charlie stilled, looking at him closely. How long had he been here? How long has he been trapped here?

“Are you alone here?” Bumblebee stilled, before crossing his fingers into an ‘x’ shape. Charlie was confused on what that meant but decided to try to find something else to talk about.

“I’m not from here either.” At Bumblebee’s tilted head she knew he was confused about what she meant. “I’m from another part of the planet,” she clarified. “I live in a place called California, I was traveling with a large boat and got separated.”

At his slight nod she stilled.

“Do… Do you know where I drifted from?” he nodded once again.

“Can you take me back?”

He stalled, his mouth twisting into a semblance of a frown as he looked off to the side.

“Please?” She asked him quietly, placing her hand on his head again. He stared up at her, trilling at her, and she urged him again in a whisper: “Please, Bee?”

He nodded slowly crawling backwards back into the water and swimming slowly in circles as he waited for her to get into the water. Charlie gathered her surfboard and tied the fruits back into the netting and paddled her way into deeper waters.

Bumblebee exposed his head, his ears moving to the different sounds, he sniffed her surfboard and went to the back side of it; he grabbed it and started pushing. Charlie’s heart leapt into her throat as Bumblebee stopped interacting with her, and it lasted for most of the ride back towards Port. Whenever she looked at him from over her shoulder, he adverted his eyes to somewhere else. Most of the time his face was partly hidden underwater.

“Bee,” she said finally after however long they road in silence. “I’m sorry I have to leave, I’ll visit.” His ears twitched so she knew he heard her. She turned around on her surfboard and brought her knees up to her chest again. “You belong in the water, where you’re most comfortable. I can’t live in the water, and I couldn’t stay on that beach.”

His gaze flickered over to her and at the pinch in his forehead she could only imagine he was asking _“why not?”_

“I live by the beach,” she said instead, gazing down at him with her head resting on her shoulder; her hair tumbled like waves over the side of her head and down her shoulders, and cascading down her back. It was wild and untamed. He glanced up at her when she said that, she smiled softly down at him. “I work in the Monterey Bay in California and that is right on the water. I live in Big Sur and drive to work and back every day.”

She sighed and trailed her hand in the water, the saltwater stinging the cut on her thumb, but she paid it no mind.

“My parents house is right on the water, up on a cliff overlooking the ocean, I’m living there while my mother is travelling the world with her new husband and my younger brother is off at college. I live there alone.”

She smiled softly to Bumblebee-- whose head was out of the water more as he leaned closer to her as she spoke. “Maybe you can see it someday.” The calm ocean started picking up in its waves, and that brought Charlie and Bumblebee out of their musings.

“Bee,” Charlie said quickly as her eyes shined overlooking the water. “Bee, let me go.” Bumblebee looked concerned at her request but unhooked his claws from the surfboard. Charlie moved back to face the front of the board and started paddling more into the open ocean where waves were starting to swell and get larger.

Bumblebee stared after her and looked between her and the swelling waves curiously before diving under the water and following her, passing under her surfboard in circles seeing what she was doing.

Something seemed to brighten in his mind as his eyes started glowing once again and he swam off ahead of her, speeding off and waiting for her to get farther out.

He was correct in his assumption in that when the wave swelled up taller, he was taken up with it, but Charlie stood on her surfboard and road the wave; even from under the water Bumblebee could hear her laughter as his eyes trailed her form.

Charlie’s eyes were closed but when she opened them and looked back into the wave, she could see Bumblebee’s glowing eyes with her. She smiled at him largely; giggling and laughing his name.

The swell of the waves didn’t last very long, but it lasted long enough for Charlie to laugh and for Bumblebee to play in the water with her; it also lasted long enough for her to get knocked off her surfboard and thrown into the water.

Charlie tumbled under the rolling waves and sunk lower into the depths, her surfboard tumbled over the water and the netting of fruits was knocked over with her as well.

Charlie held her breath as she sunk lower into the darkness, awed as the light dancing over the water and how blue the water seemed from down here. She turned her head to the side and saw Bumblebee coming towards her, eyes wide and their glow pulsing as he came towards her. She righted herself and slowly brought her hands forward as Bumblebee approached her, he slowed his movements to not run into her as he gently also brought his hands forward as well to encompass her in them.

Charlie’s hands rested against the sides of his face and he trilled at her once again, Charlie smiled through puffed cheeks and pointed towards the surface. Carefully, Bumblebee wrapped her in his arms, and Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled them both to the surface, breaking through the waves as they knocked the two of them around and closer together; Bumblebee held Charlie closely, making sure her head was rested on his shoulder and she could breath above water.

Her shoulders were shaking, and Bumblebee carefully pulled his head away from hers and looked at her; she was laughing.

“That was so much fun!” Bumblebee looked at her wide eyed and his ears sat straight, Charlie’s laughter calmed into giggling, but her smile was still on her face.

“Thank you, Bumblebee.” Charlie hugged his neck once again and she nuzzled the side of his face this time. “I’ve really been enjoying today with you.”

Bumblebee started slowly, before hugging her back. After a moment he spied her surfboard a ways off in the distance, he let her go and exposed his back to her; Charlie treaded the water and looked after Bumblebee curiously, and when he glanced over his shoulder at her while exposing his back she understood.

Carefully she climbed over his back and got on in front of his dorsal fin, it was pressed firmly against her back and—she blushed at this, between her butt cheeks. She moved to pull her swimsuit out from the wedgie it put itself in, but Bumblebee shifted so that she touched his dorsal fin instead.

She gave that up and instead leaned forward, pushing her chest into his back and gripping his shoulders.

“Alright, I’m ready Bee.” He turned his head to the side, ears twitching as his eyes glinted towards her. She could almost swear there was a small upturn of his mouth at her.

He sped off then, swimming quickly towards her surfboard. Charlie grinned largely, giggling again and realizing quite suddenly that her cheeks were sore and that this may have been the most she’s smiled since… Since her dad died.

Her heart hurt with that thought, and almost like Bumblebee knew where her mind wondered off too, he trilled at her again. With them connecting eyes for a moment he dove quickly under the waves.

Charlie had only a moment to prepare herself for the submerge, and she latched her arms around his neck to hold on better.

Her eyes grew wide under the waves, and the experience of it all was… surreal. This all had to be a dream.

At this point, Charlie thought if she could she would live underwater and explore the depths of the ocean.

Bumblebee glanced back at her and studied the amazement on her face. The light from the water above speckled across her face, and her hair was wild and floating above her head like a halo. Her cheeks were puffed and pink, and her eyes shined.

His eyes started glowing softly; her eyes connected with his and she smiled at him. Fish swam with them, coming up to inspect them before swimming away.

They were only under for a few minutes, but it was long enough to put Charlie back into a good mood.

She gasped loudly in his ear when they emerged again, and Bumblebee held still for a moment as she caught her breath. She hugged him tighter around the neck, nuzzling into the side of his face as they approached her surfboard.

Charlie carefully climbed back on it, smiling down at Bumblebee now, Bumblebee stayed above water, head titled slightly. Charlie, continuing to smile, bent down and carefully kissed Bee’s head. His ears perked up and his eyes glowed brightly at her.

Bee was more than happy to push her surfboard the rest of the way if it meant he got another one of whatever that was, but as he realized they weren’t too far away from where Charlie washed away from, he stopped pushing her. She drifted along for a moment before turning back and looking at him curiously.

His ears were pinned down against his head and he didn’t look at her, Charlie turned on her board and paddled back towards him. She placed her foot against him when she got close enough to make sure the board didn’t knock into him.

“Bee?” Charlie asked him softly, he turned further to the side, avoiding her gaze. She noticed curiously that his eyes were glowing, but they were dull. “Bee, we’re here, aren’t we?” He looked at her quickly before nodding a little.

Charlie sat on her board a bit longer, not quite sure what to do. Obviously, she couldn’t stay, and Bumblebee couldn’t come with her.

Her heart stopped at the thought actually; what if he was found out about? He would be trapped and capture immediately, taken back to the research institute and studied, _dissected_ even.

Charlie’s heart started thundering, wanting to protect this creature she had bonded with so quickly, and had apparently bonded with her as well.

“Bumblebee,” Charlie cooed softly, but her voice cracked. He turned to look at her, and she gently took his head into her hands once again. “You have to stay hidden from humans, people like me, ok?”

He seemed hesitant but he nodded.

“There’s a lot of people here who aren’t like me; if they see you, they’ll trap you, hurt you.” His ears pinned down against his head. 

Charlie sniffed, her eyes growing watery at the many sad thoughts that raced through her brain.

“I really enjoyed spending today with you Bee, thank you for saving me.” Bee came up closer and rested his chin on her surfboard, staring up at her longingly as she continued to gently stroke his head.

“I’ll be on a big ship with a lot of people for a while, but I’ll come back down here as soon as I can and visit. Ok?”

Bumblebee stilled; Charlie rubbed at her eyes with her wrist, tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

Carefully, Bumblebee moved one of his digits up her cheek to wipe the tear away—it was a sweet gesture, but he ended up smearing saltwater all over her face.

Carefully, Charlie brought both of her arms up to cross gently over her chest. She looked down at Bumblebee with a small smile as she repeated the gesture.

“Love,” she told him. She did it once more and Bumblebee copied her slowly. They did it to each other once more before he looked back up at her with ears pinned back and a “brr” sound.

Charlie sighed deeply, leaning forward as well and placing her lips against the side of his face.

Bumblebee stopped her from pulling away fully and he as well pressed his mouth against the side of her face.

Charlie couldn’t help the smile that graced her face.

“We’ll see each other soon, Bumblebee.” Charlie promised him. He tried making a noise she hadn’t heard before, and he seemed to frown at his attempts. He looked saddened to see her go.

Charlie looked down at her hands and made a few signs before she nodded quickly to herself. “Ok, Bee pay attention really quick. Ok?”

Bumblebee stared at her intently and she waved her hands in his face so he would look at those instead. Carefully she signed out C-H-A-R-L-I-E to him. He seemed tilted his head to the side. Charlie smiled, saying each letter as she signed them.

“C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Charlie, that’s me.” Bumblebees ears pricked up as he looked at her face again before looking back down at her hands. Charlie smiled softly, signing them slowly as he copied her.

Soon enough Bumblebee signed her name back to her, he looked up at her with glowing eyes and Charlie smiled largely and nodded.

“You did it!”

Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chest like she showed him and then he signed her name back to her, looking up at her.

Charlie’s smile grew tight. She crossed her arms over her chest and spelled out “B-E-E,” for him.

Charlie waved goodbye to him slowly and paddled back towards Port. Behind her, under the water, Bumblebee watched her go and crossed his arms over his chest once again.

_ 10:28 a.m. _

“Dr. Powell!” Memo burst through the door to the doctor’s quarters. Dr. Powell was talking with the man named Burns about something, both leant over a map of the ocean when Memo burst into the room.

Memo stood awkwardly in the doorway as the two of them looked at each other before glancing back over at Memo.

“Well? Yes, what is it?”

“C-Charlie got found, Sir.” Memo stuttered out. “She washed ashore with a surfboard; she’s being led back to her quarters now. Apparently, she got pulled under and dragged down the coast a way.”

Dr. Powell turned his full attention to Memo then, his eyebrows raised. “That’s curious, glad she made it back. Was she the last one unaccounted for?”

Memo stalled for a moment, sweat beading up on his brow as he looked between the doctor and the other… man.

“Umm, yessir.” Memo stated lamely. Dr. Powell smiled easily then, rolling the map up as handing it to Burns.

“Great, then we’re ready to set sail then.”

The two men brushed past Memo, and the other younger man was left with a rather bitter taste in his mouth at their interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little soon to update but I really wanted to get the next chapter of Charlie and Bumblebees interaction out before I 1) forgot or 2) got too busy to update, which I will be getting busier coming up soon. Oh well!


End file.
